The Yank
by emo-geek-87
Summary: Puck takes a viagra and it gives him a super-huge-perma-erection! Puck/Kurt SLASH


Title: The Yank

Author: emo_chick_87

Pairing: Puck/Kurt

Rating: NC-17

Word Count: 3119 words

Spoilers: Season One

Genre: Smutty Smut for Smut's Sake.

Warnings: boy on boy sexytimes/ hardcore sex/ slight D/S undertones/ breathplay

Disclaimer: I don't own Glee.

Summary: Puck takes a viagra and it gives him a super-huge-perma-erection! The problem? No matter what he does it just WON'T go away! Especially since Kurt apparently decided that he needed to wear the tightest and shortest short-shorts ever that day, of all days!

.

If Puck had anything to say about it, Kurt's seventeen birthday was going to be epic. It was going to be the most epic thing that ever epic-ed. He convinced his ma that it would be a good time to go visit Nana in Toledo. That meant that the entire Puckerman house was under his rule and he planned to use that to his full advantage. By the time he was done, there wouldn't be any surface that he wouldn't know what Kurt looked like fucked out on.

They had just finished the best double date in the history of double dates. Brittney had convinced Santana to play nice for the night. After a makeover/spa day morning, they spent the last three hours at Breadstixs wowing the servers and clientele with their same-sexin' awesomeness.

The lunch crowd was very bothered by their antics but if they had a problem with a hot seventeen year old bending his even sexier boyfriend over the table in a _Gone With The Wind_ style kiss then he didn't really care. _You're the one with the problem._ He giggled to himself as wiggled his toes in his converses. He would never live down the fact that he now had bright purple toenails. He was definitely taking that out on Kurt's ass tonight.

Speaking of which, he fumbled with the plastic bag that had mad Kurt flush a pretty red color. Santana had let Kurt open his gift at the table and Puck would have bruises on his thighs from the tight grip of Kurt's fingers as he tried to muffle his shriek.

Santana had taken a little trip down Columbus way and visited the shop behind the Wal-Mart. The chick that worked the night shift never carded and was wicked awesome with the advice. She was the one that helped Santana find Brittney's g-spot and she'd guided Puck to the magic that was Kurt's prostate.

This trip she'd picked up a day-glo pink butt plug, _Tingling Tangerine_ Sex Tarts lube and something called _The Yank_. That last one looked like fun. It was a device that was meant to tease you under your clothes but stop you from getting a hard-on. The leather harness fastened at the base and a long Velcro strap wrapped around your thigh. Each step you took would make the strap tug all your junk back and forth. Kurt blushed even redder when Brittney pointed out the part of the package that said that it would easily hide under most styles of pants.

When Kurt and Britt had gone to the bathroom, Santana slipped another package across the table. Puck looked at it for a shocked second before mentally debating whether or not he could take Santana in a street brawl.

"I don't need that shit. You know from experience just how well my shit works."

"Listen up, jacktard. You are about to have your first _I'm in love with you and it's your birthday_ fuck-a-thon. Trust me. You are gonna need all the help you can get."

"What the fuck do you know about it?"

"Remember last month? I missed three days of school and told everybody it was a pulled hamstring?"

"Yeah?"

"It was Britt's birthday that weekend. I couldn't straighten my legs for the first day."

"Oh."

"Yeah, oh. Trust me, okay? I couldn't get the real shit because the stupid FDA only lets them sell the herbal shit but she told me it would work the same."

"Thank, San."

"Anytime, douche knocker."

.

He drummed his fingers lightly over the steering wheel and glanced impatiently at the dashboard clock. Kurt was just supposed to run in to grab his moisturizer after a conversation that ended with Kurt feeling completely scandalized at the idea of spending the night without it.

He tapped his foot quickly and cringed as the steering wheel collided with the finger marks on his thigh. Another five minutes decided it. In the next twenty minutes Kurt would be down to fuck and Puck didn't really feel like being patient this time. He palmed the herbal Viagra and hesitated a brief moment before dry swallowing them. A warm feeling swept over him. That's more like it. They were definitely headed in the right direction.

Well they were, until he heard the chattering coming from the Hummel's backyard and the front door slamming followed by the barefoot falls of Kurt running towards his truck. Wearing nothing but his boy-short style bathing suit and a smile.

"Sorry, baby. I didn't know you planned this as a surprise party. I thought we were really just going out for lunch. I mean of course the pool boy would plan a pool party." Kurt sideways smile and mussed hair made him swallow his protests.

Nodding dumbly he followed Kurt to the backyard. Praying the entire time that the instructions were wrong. If they weren't he had 15 min at most before it was time for full lift off. He spotted the entire glee club hanging by the pool and made a beeline for Finn.

"What the hell, man? Don't you think the boyfriend should be in on shit like this?"

"Oh. Sorry, bro. I thought Burt was gonna talk to you about it."

"Why the hell would he? You know Kurt hasn't let us talk by ourselves since that first weekend. Remember? I still haven't heard the end of it."

"Please. Like it's my fault you started watching UFC with Burt and made Kurt miss the first screening of that owl movie. That's all on you, man."

He was just getting ready to push Finn in the pool when the small splash pulled his attention away. He watched transfixed as Kurt pulled himself out of the blue water. He saw the way Kurt's skin flushed with goosebumps as the cool air hit him. He saw the wet slick of his hair and the way tiny rivulets of water fell down his neck and trailed down to the small of his back. He saw the sun play along the small hickey he'd sucked on the back of Kurt's knee. But most importantly he noticed the thin Velcro band that was peeking out from under the tight black shorts. The bastard was wearing _The Yank_.

That was all it took to force every ounce of blood rushing to his cock. His jeans constricted painfully and he doubled over in a sharp rush of pain. He told Finn he was going to go change into his swim trunks and hobbled towards the safety of the house. He had definitely earned himself a few confused glances but all he knew was the unforgiving pull of his cock and the unbelievable sexiness of his boyfriend.

The instructions had given him at least 15 minutes. The instructions obviously hadn't taken Kurt Hummel into consideration when coming up with that number.

Stumbling through the kitchen, he pulled off his thin black t-shirt. The fabric clung to him and made his skin feel like it was on fire. Like that time Kurt ate hot peppers then gave him a blow job. It was the nice kind of pain that made his jeans pull even tighter and made walking even more difficult.

Once he was down in the basement, something made him take his time. The soft smell of Kurt eased him a bit and he took a quick glance around the room. Zeroing in on the laundry hamper by the bathroom. He found what he was looking for sitting right on top and when he felt the thin cotton in his hand he used his left one to pull the top button of his jean free.

He hissed as the zipper trailed down the sensitive tip of his dick and flinched forward when air finally hit him. He brought the soiled t-shirt to his nose and let the memory wash over him. This morning he'd woken up to his phone buzzing by his head and Kurt leaving him the sext to end all sexts.

Kurt was sprawled out on his white bed. He had one hand on the base of his throat and his erection was pointing towards his belly button. The words _please, baby. Call me._ woke Puck up real quick. It wasn't long before he was hearing the loud slap of Kurt jerking off and the soft, high-pitched whine of Kurt's breath as Puck told him how tight to grip his own throat. The wordless screech and the squeak of Kurt's bed were the only evidence of their fun. Except for this t-shirt.

Kurt had taken to sleeping in Puck old shirts when they were spending the night apart. When he finally came he reached for the nearest thing. Puck was sure that it was going to help him jerk off the first time but even the smell wasn't enough.

Puck braced himself on his knees on Kurt's dresser. He pulled himself up enough to peek outside the basement window into the backyard. He watched from the window as Kurt danced around the lawn. He drew the shirt under his nose again and brought in deep heaving breaths. His hand worked furiously and the zipper dug into his balls. The bite was enough to send him into the first contractions of his own orgasm. He pulled a small piece of the shirt into his mouth and groaned when Kurt filled his mouth. Another quick glance at Kurt's flushed cheeks and he exploded on the wall in front of him. He watched for a second as his cum dripped down before using the same shirt to wipe himself off the wall.

He pulled on his board shorts and threw the shirt back into the laundry hamper. He saw his reflection in the mirror and groaned when he noticed that his hard-on was just as obvious as it was before. He shrugged to himself before flipping it up into his waistband.

Time to start the party.

.

When Kurt saw Puck's wide pupils and pink cheeks, he knew exactly what took him so long to get changed. He could feel Puck's hot gaze on him and it made his blood scream to be redirected to a place that meant fun. The rigid leather bit into his skin and all he wanted was an empty house.

He watched as the sun started to move in the sky and prayed that the night came quick. It really didn't help matters that Puck was staring at him like he wanted to swallow him whole. From across the pool he saw the thick ridge pushing against Puck's board shorts and felt his mouth water. He plunged himself down in the cool water. The sun warmed his shoulders and he fought to keep the groan in the back of his throat as he watched Puck dive in as well.

He moved fluidly. Slicing through the water even as the water tried to cling desperately to the flexing thighs and the punishing push of biceps. He looked like the statues that Kurt had dreamed of seeing for himself in Greece. Puck angled him against the side of the pool and stared at him. His dreamy brown eyes transforming into something dark and playful.

His legs moved on their own and wrapped themselves tight around Puck's waist. Kurt watched as tiny droplets of water clung to Puck's eyelashes. His tongue flicked across Puck's eyelid and gathered the water against his lips. Kurt felt Puck's groan against his neck and arched up as Puck forced his length against him. The sharp shout of _Puckerman_ from across the yard made Kurt flinch in a different way and Puck let him go. Swimming back towards Finn and the rest of the guys.

Kurt used that opportunity to rush inside to try and regain his composure. His hands were braced against either side of the kitchen sink and his chest was heaving wildly. He didn't know what he was thinking, putting on that stupid thing. It was killing him, slowly. He wanted to take it off but he'd seen the gleam in Puck's eyes the minute he'd noticed it. So instead he took one last deep breath. Steeling himself of the next few hours until he could get Puck alone. His reassuring breath stuck in his throat as an unfulfilled scream when a thick hand clamped itself over his mouth and a hard body pressed itself against his back. Puck voice was deep and the whispered rasp flicked its way up Kurt's spine.

"Fuck, baby. I can't wait to get you alone. Can't wait to see you all spread out for me. Do you think you can wait that long? Huh?"

The hand not covering his mouth reached to tug on the waistband of his swimsuit and pulled it down until it rested against the bottom of his ass. The wide hand pulled Kurt's cheeks apart and a harsh chuckle burned against Kurt's bare back. Puck watched as the tight pink entrance fluttered and clenched under his heated gaze.

"From the looks of it, you can't. Will you let me take you here? Against the counter with your family in the next room."

Kurt was too shocked and turned on to speak. Instead he just choked out a gasp and one of Puck's thumbs pushed into him. He blushed at how loud the groan sounded muffled against Puck's hand and the grasping pull he felt as his body tried to get more of Puck inside. The hand over his mouth moved down to join the other one and Kurt's entire body buckled forward as a second thumb breached him as well.

Puck pulled his hands apart and watched as Kurt's body contracted then gave into him.

"You would? Wouldn't you? You'd bend over like a slut in your daddy's kitchen and let me rail you."

Puck watched as the blush painted Kurt's back and pulled his hands apart a bit more. Loving the way Kurt's body jerked away and then back into his harsh touch. He let one of his hand reach for to pull out his dick and relished in the clamp of Kurt on his thumb.

He curled his hand under Kurt and felt the shiver that coursed through his body as thick fingers brushed against his taint and the underside of his balls. Stopping only when they came on contact with skin-warmed leather. Kurt's hands lost their grip and he slid down until his face pressed against the cool metal of the sink. He could feel the cold drips of water falling from Puck's shorts and onto the tops of his feet.

Puck decided he couldn't wait anymore and slid into Kurt. He felt the rough side of his own knuckle brush against the side of his cock. His first hard thrust forced Kurt's body bowing back and he pressed his back flat against Puck's chest. His free hand clenched along the base of Kurt's throat and pressed lightly. Kurt's head fell back to rest on Puck shoulder and Puck could see his eyes watering. The next few sharp thrusts made Kurt's eyelashes flutter wildly against his cheeks. Puck could feel the beginnings of his orgasm rushing in when he heard the loud booming voice of Burt and the telltale footfalls of a stampede heading for the kitchen.

He pulled himself out of Kurt and caught him as his knees buckled. He pulled Kurt's shorts back up and roughly tugged his head back. Thick, brown locks clenched in his fingers and whispered hotly into Kurt's ear. Before sucking hard behind that ear, leaving a deep purple mark in Kurt's hairline.

"We're not done, yet."

Then he ducked into the downstairs bathroom. Leaving Kurt in the same position he'd found him in.

.

Thirty minutes, twelve birthday presents and one slice of vegan friendly cake later and Kurt was finally on the way to Puck's house. The wool seats of the pickup were rough against his bare thighs and his knee twitched in anticipation. Puck had been silent the entire drive. The silence sparked over his skin and almost made him beg for them to pull over. So Kurt could ride Puck right now.

The Puckerman house looked different without the bustling noise of eleven year olds and loud blowsy neighbors. Each step up the driveway pulled harder on the base of his dick and his legs trembled as he fought to stay standing under the onslaught of lust.

The slide of the lock and the click of the door behind them were the only things Kurt heard before he was pressed roughly against the cool, wooden door. Puck pulled down his shorts, his legs up around his hips and thrust hard into him without warning. His body arched and his shocked scream echoed in the empty house.

Puck's fingers clamped over his lips again and Kurt's tongue lapped as his palm. At the sharp hint of teeth Puck pulled the Velcro strap and freed Kurt from his confines. His cock filled with blood and got trapped between their bodies. The rounded head colliding with the hard plane of Puck's stomach with each vicious thrust.

Puck spun them around and landed them on the soft carpet. Instead of bracing himself on the either side of Kurt's head he pressed both of his palms against Kurt's chest. Bearing down his full weight, Kurt's breaths heaved in the most delicious way and each one of Puck's thrusts forced more air out of his lungs. The loud, flat slap of Puck's hips colliding with his mixed with his breathy gasps and seemed to make Puck move faster. Thrust harder.

When he thought he was about to pass out and split in two, he felt the crashing wave fall over him. His body pushed itself up into Puck's hands and he relished the feeling of his first orgasm coming without a hand on his dick.

His sensitive body shuddered as he felt Puck move three more times before bending down and placing a claiming bite on the soft skin over Kurt's heart. Kurt felt himself go rigid again as Puck's teeth sunk in further and they both exploded together.

Laying on the living room floor, Puck playing with his hole and running his fingers along the rim, playing with his own cum, Kurt realized something. He'd forgotten his moisturizer.

When Puck's probing fingers found his prostate, sending sparks coursing through his veins and his lips pressed a soft kiss to the mark over his heart, he realized he didn't really care.

It was official.

Best 17th birthday _ever_.


End file.
